Getting Better Acquainted
by Chain of Fate
Summary: He simply cannot believe that he is falling in love with another boy! Kid remains knee deep in DeNile, while Crona is torn between telling Kid his feelings and possibly ruining their friendship, or keeping it to himself and letting his heart slowly break.
1. The Vow

**Author's Note: Hello everyone! This is my first "Soul Eater" fic, so please, be gentle. Lol. But seriously, enjoy, because I literally poured my soul into this work. I love Death the Kid, Crona, and yaoi (or BL, whichever you prefer), so once I realized that I could write fanfiction, everything just fell into place!**

**In case you're dense as a rock (or just don't know what yaoi is) Crona is a boy in this fic, and will continue to be as long as I write fics for "Soul Eater". I'm not sure if that's his true gender (the author intended him/her to remain androgynous) but mainly because of how much I like yaoi, in my mind, he's male. That's not to say that I'm a total snob about it. I've read plenty of great fics with Crona as a girl, it's just not how I, as a writer, roll, 'ya know?**

**Anyway, enough of my rambling! Let's get on with the show!**

**(P.S. - Sorry about the length. This is just an intro chap. The rest should be much longer.)**

xxxx

Getting Better Acquainted

.~.

.~.

.~.

There comes a time in every young man's life when he begins to question himself. Be it simple or relatively deep, there is always something that aches them in the back of their minds, clouding their judgment until they are finally able to overcome their mental dilemma.

Why don't people notice me?

Should I really try out for football?

Boxers or briefs?

But there is one that stands above all the others; a question that has plagued the thoughts and very souls of a select number of boys since the dawn of time.

"Am I gay?"

Such thoughts were currently running rampant in the mind of a particular grim reaper, Death the Kid. How long had it been since he first noticed? Probably about a year. Yes, definitely a year, for it was almost one year ago to the day that the kishin, Asura, was defeated for the last time. That's not to say that he immediately found out he was…attracted to the male persuasion…after things returned to normal. In fact, it was nearly a month later before Kid even had an inkling of a thought toward relationships of any kind.

But after the battle, it was decided that Crona, the demon-swordsman, would live at Gallows Manor from then on, instead of the prison cell he had been confined to before. He was no longer a student at the DWMA after all, so there was no reason for him to continue living there. But Kid's father had felt sympathetic toward the young boy, and came to the conclusion that bringing him home (somewhat like a lost puppy) was the best course to follow.

Kid had absolutely no problems with the newest addition to the household. His father, while it was technically his mansion, was often absent from the premise, preferring to work at the school whenever he possibly could, without seeming too much like a neglecting parent. Liz and Patty were no different. Unless they were hunting kishin eggs or attending class, the two girls would spend most of their time away from Kid, shopping or doing some other girly activities. (Kid was no longer permitted inside the mall after a little incident involving an "absolutely horrendous asymmetrical clothing store".)

So, yes, he was quite content with having another male in the house to converse with and appreciate the beauty of symmetry.

Crona was adapting well to being around people, though he was still a little edgy at times and prone to nervous outbursts. Overlooking his neurotic tendencies, having a calm companion like Kid around was perhaps the best thing he could've asked for.

At the beginning, however, Crona was still very timid, and would often hide himself away, stating that Maka was the one he wanted to live with.

Kid knew the boy meant no harm by it; Maka was simply closer to him than Kid was. He was still afraid of people to a degree, and she had been the person to bring Crona into the light in the first place. But for some odd reason, it still hurt to be rejected in such a way. They would be living together, so they should've at least attempted to become better acquainted.

Kid swore on Lord Death's name that he would make Crona like him!

Unfortunately, he didn't exactly realize what all that vow would entail.

.~.

.~.

**AN: Thank you all so much for reading! As I said before, this is my first "Soul Eater" fanfic ever, so I'd love to get some criticism on my writing. I'm always open to suggestions that'll help me improve my skills!**

**Until next time!**

**-Chain of Fate**


	2. The New Home

**AN: Well, here's chapter 2! I worked my tail off all week to get you guys over 3k words of KidxCrona, 'cause that's how much I luv you, my wonderful readers!**

**Just a quick note, I'm most likely going to be updating weekly, on the weekends. Not on any specific days though. It could be anywhere from Friday night to Monday morning! **

**Alrighty! Now, on with the show!**

xxxx

Getting Better Acquainted: Chapter 2

The New Home

.~.

.~.

.~.

Contrary to popular belief, having a kishin run a spike through your chest tends to take a lot out of you.

After Asura's defeat, Kid had been stuck in the hospital for a solid week before he could convince the nurses (not to mention Liz and Patty) that, as a grim reaper, his body healed faster than the average human and that he was fine.

Alright...so perhaps _fine_ wasn't the wisest word to use.

After the battle was won, and Asura's barrier had lifted, Kid and the others had begun to head back up to the academy, where everyone was no doubt awaiting their return. However, after taking no more than eight (he made sure he lasted until eight) steps out of the ruins, Kid collapsed into a fit of painful spasms, clutching at his chest over the hole where Asura had punctured him.

Apparently his adrenaline had been carrying him up until then, but once his heart had been given a chance to rest, it remembered that it had been nearly shredded to pieces.

Liz and Patty ran to his side in an instant, but the two pistols were at a loss for what to do. It took Maka's calm leadership to get the two away from their meister long enough for Soul and Black*Star to carry him up to the Death Room.

Professor Stein acted quickly, and in less than thirty minutes, Kid was under surgery.

The last thing the boy could remember before passing out was the worried look of a pair of dark, watery, ghost filled eyes.

The drugs he was administered, which would've put any regular human out cold, weren't keeping Kid under, and he nearly woke up a few times during the operation. It was tricky, but after several antagonizing hours, Kid pulled through at last and was expected to make a full recovery.

But _why_ did the scar that was already beginning to fade in have to be only on the left? It annoyed him to no end that his already flawed form had been made even more unsymmetrical thanks to that disgusting kishin.

He sighed. Oh well, what's done was done. Currently Kid was making his way toward Gallows Manor. It would do him some good to get a home cooked meal after an entire week of bland, asymmetrically prepared hospital food.

.~.

Going in to the DWMA, Crona hadn't had any belongings to call his own, besides the shirt (well, dress) on his back.

But it surprised him, in a sort of pleasant way, just how much he had to take with him leaving the place. Over the last couple of months, he had accumulated a collection of books Maka had bought for him (as well as his own school textbooks that Lord Death had let him keep, free of charge), a small assortment of clothes from shopping with Liz and Patty, and various photos of nearly all the good times he and his new friends had had together.

Everything had been packed into a small, durable suitcase after Lord Death told him that he would no longer be living beneath the DWMA.

And really, had he expected any different?

Crona had betrayed them. They had been hospitable to him and treated his wounds after his fight with Lady Medusa, but that was only because they were genuinely kind people.

After his wounds were healed, what point was there in letting him stay? He was no longer a student; Lord Death had seen to that immediately after his betrayal came to light. He was useless, something no longer necessary, a burden . It came as no surprise to him the day Sid came to his room, telling him to pack his things.

Not long after, Crona heard his door open with a soft creak, though he made no immediate motion to acknowledge it.

"You packed?" asked the zombie.

Crona had been sitting quietly on the bed, waiting for Sid by the time he returned.

"…Yes, sir…"

As the two walked down the dark stone corridors that Crona had come to call home, the young boy couldn't help but wonder what was to become of him.

_Surely they won't do anything that would hurt me. They're too nice for that, and besides, Lady Medusa's gone, so trying to get information out of me won't do any good._

_Maybe I'm being kicked out on the street. I definitely deserve it...But if that's the case, why is Sid escorting me? I'm so confused..._

Crona sighed. He honestly had no idea what was going to happen. He supposed he'd find out soon enough.

Suddenly, they stepped outside, and the light was so blinding, compared to the dungeons, that he had to shield his eyes for a moment.

Crona half expected Sid to go back inside and leave him. Maybe they really were just going to throw him out.

But Sid kept on walking, and, when he noticed that the boy wasn't following him, turned around and yelled, "Are you coming or what?"

Crona looked up. _What? But he's heading out toward the city. Where could he possibly be taking me?_

_.~._

As they walked the streets of Death City, Crona became more and more agitated. He had no idea what was going to happen to him, and he didn't know how to deal with that.

Their walking eventually led the two to the front of an enormous mansion. Crona had never seen anything so grand in his life, save the academy, and once he took a closer look, he noticed that it had a somewhat similar architectural scheme to it.

Lord Death was standing atop the stairs that led up to the house, and seemed to be expecting them.

"Hello, hello! So glad you could make it," the cheery headmaster greeted.

Crona unconsciously shrunk into himself, surprised by the booming voice after minutes of silent walking. Sid, however, was used to it, and merely replied, "Yes, Lord Death, we made it here without any trouble."

"Good, good," he nodded. "Would you all like to come inside? Crona, I'm sure you'd like the chance to sit down for a bit."

Startled that he'd been spoken to directly, Crona gave a quick nod and hurried inside after the two.

.~.

When Death the Kid opened the doors to his home, the first thing he expected to see was most definitely _not_ his father sharing tea and cake with Professor Sid and Crona in his living room.

Lord Death was the first to notice Kid's arrival, and instantly bounced up to greet his son.

"Kiddo! It's so good to see you out of the hospital and back home! And what perfect timing!"

Kid's curiosity grew.

"Perfect timing for what, dad? And why are Sid and Crona here?"

Crona mistook Kid's demanding tone for one of anger, and began to curl in on himself in his chair, whispering, "I'm sorry…"

Kid was instantly taken aback. Had his words really been that harsh?

His father place an oversized hand on the young meister's back, patting it soothingly.

"There, there, lad. Kid was simply asking a question. Nobody's angry with you." Lord Death then turned to Kid and said, "Sid has just escorted Crona here from the DWMA. As you'll recall, Kid, I had to expel young Crona from the academy after his initial betrayal."

Kid remembered well. Maka had been devastated after the news had reached her, and the rest of their gang hadn't been much better.

"Yes," he interrupted, "but don't you think that by helping defeat the witch Medusa, he's more than redeemed himself?

"I agree, but you know very well that rules are rules. I'm afraid I just cannot go back on my word. What would that say to the rest of the community? That old Lord Death has gone soft in his old age?"

Kid took in his father's words, understanding, but not liking them one bit.

"However," he continued, "that doesn't mean I'm totally heartless. Since Crona is no longer permitted to attend the DWMA, I thought to myself, why not let him stay here instead!"

The eyes of both teens in the room widened considerably as they each stared at Lord Death in pure shock.

A thick silence slowly filled the room, until it became so unbearable, Sid finally decided to excuse himself.

"Well then…I think I'll be heading back to school now."

As he was getting up, Lord Death motioned toward the front door, saying in his whimsical voice, "You know, I think I'll join you, Sid. I have some work to catch up on anyhow!"

And with that, the two young meisters were left alone in their uncomfortable silence.

.~.

Needless to say, there was some awkward tension between the two meisters who would now be living together. Crona believed Kid to still hate him for betraying his father's trust; whereas Kid worried that Crona had not forgotten how much he'd hurt the other when they were still enemies. He mentally cringed, distinctly remembering one instance when he had shot Crona multiple times (a few in the face) with his soul wavelength. That couldn't have been pleasant.

However, it wouldn't do to just sit there like an idiot. He had to think of something to get a conversation started.

"S-so, Crona…You'll be living with us now, huh?"

_Idiot! Of course he is, your dad just said that! Stupid question, stupid, stupid…._

"Y-yeah…I guess I will be…"

The meek boy was sitting across from Kid on the opposite couch, tentative in his words and actions. It made Kid almost worried how shy he was still being. Hadn't Maka said he was getting over that?

Suddenly, Crona stood up rather quickly from his seat, and _bowed,_ of all things.

_Be polite, just like Maka and Tsubaki showed you,_ he thought_, __be polite, but firm. Don't show him you're afraid._

He said, squeezing his eyes shut in embarrassment, "Mr. Kid, thank you for allowing me to stay here! I promise not to be too much of a burden!"

Well, that was unexpected.

"Ha-ha..."

Crona could hear Kid chuckling in front of him and was instantly confused. _Did I say something funny?_

He looked up into the reaper's eyes for an answer, but all he received was a shake of the head. Kid continued to laugh_ (__such a pleasant, nice sounding laugh__) _a bit more before finally explaining.

"Forgive me Crona…ha-ha…It's just, did you really call me 'Mr. Kid'?"

Crona blushed. "I-I'm sorry, " he stammered. "I was just trying to be polite…"

Kid smiled at that_. __He's really trying to make a good impression, isn't he?_

It was then that Kid remembered Crona's suitcase, which had been set down earlier, and was still lying next to the couch. He should probably take him to his room to get his things unpacked.

"Crona, would you like some help getting settled in," he asked, pointing to the luggage.

"O-oh! Yes, please."

Kid picked up the suitcase with ease and began ascending the stairs that led to the guest rooms, embarrassing Crona as he muttered along the lines of, "…could've carried it myself…don't wanna be a burden…"

The young sword-meister was still unused to so much kindness, and Kid's seemed to be a different sort, one he was completely unfamiliar with. With Maka, she was there for him, but always gave Crona the space he needed when asked. Kid, however, was somewhat forceful. He displayed acts of kindness without having to be asked. Crona couldn't tell if he liked it, or if it unsettled him. He decided to leave it at both.

.~.

Throughout the rest of the day, Crona continued to have that strange feeling in the pit of his stomach, as he and Kid cleaned out an old guest room for him to use. And it wasn't just when he was being nice anymore. Every time the young death god would smile, or pout and whine about something asymmetrical, a swelling in his chest would take over and he wouldn't be able to stop himself from blushing.

He began to catch himself daydreaming, watching Kid's back as he lifted boxes to be moved out, or when he had to stretch to reach something on a shelf, and the collar of his dress shirt would reveal just the smallest patch of ivory skin.

It was evening now, the bulk of the moving in already taken care of, and it was Crona's first night in his new home.

Sitting against the wall on his new bed, remembering that weird feeling, he wondered if he was coming down with something. If that happened, Ragnarok would no doubt bully him about not taking better care of himself.

Oh! Ragnarok!

Crona had nearly forgotten about his partner.

After the fight with Medusa, Crona was told that Ragnarok would need to rest inside his body for a while to recuperate, since he'd been hurt just as bad as his meister.

Now that Crona was better, he was sure he'd be able to talk to Ragnarok again. Despite all the teasing, he was still the one person who'd been by his side his entire life, even more than Lady Medusa, so he'd begun to miss his company, just a little bit.

Quietly, Crona called out, anticipating hearing is weapon again.

"Ragnarok?"

"…."

"Ragnarok…?"

Nothing.

"Ragnarok. Ragnarok, please, come out!"

His body began to tremble. Was he ignoring him? No, even though Ragnarok said he hated Crona, he was still his blood, a part of him, so whenever the boy called, he would surely answer. But not this time.

Should he try to call him out himself?

He'd never tried to bring Ragnarok out before. He'd always come out on his own. But Crona was getting so scared, he felt like he had no other choice. There was no other choice. He needed the reassurance that his demon sword was still there.

He'd have to force his own blood out of his body.

Crona could feel his heart pounding faster, his black blood circulating throughout his veins and arteries at a rapid pace. It was just like all the other times. Just like all the others…

Except the others weren't nearly this painful!

"AAAAAAAAAAH!"

He pulled at his choppy hair with his fists, screaming as if his body was about to explode. The pale moonlight leaking in left shadows etched across his contorted face. He just had to concentrate! Concentrate and bring Ragnarok out and everything would be alright!

But it hurt so much…

Muscle fibers along his back tore at an agonizingly slow rate. His screams drowned into whimpers as the pain began to ebb, and sure enough, he eventually felt the familiar feel of his blood flowing out of his body and into the air to form his partner.

…

Only he never heard his voice.

There was only the quiet patter of heavy liquid falling.

Despite the pain, he tried to look behind him, hoping that Ragnarok would be there, just trying to mess with him.

Yes, that had to be it! After all, Crona had gotten them both hurt in the first place, so this was probably just payback!

But there was nothing. A giant gash across his long spine lay where his partner should've been, and his blood lay splattered pitifully on the bed sheets, staining them.

…

….

"…did you know my blood is black…?"

.~.

Kid raced down the hall at break-neck speed as a piercing wail echoed throughout the mansion. That pain-ridden voice that seemed so sadly accustomed to the sound could have only belonged to one person.

_Crona_

The door flew open the second Kid reached it, but for sanity's sake, he almost wished it hadn't.

Crona's small twin bed was covered in black, metallic smelling blood, literally pouring from the young meister's back. He'd seen this kind of scene before, but in those instances, the demon-sword, Ragnarok, had always appeared, making the gory spectacle somewhat….more orderly.

This was just chaos; hellish chaos. Even amidst the black, Kid could clearly see that wound along Crona's back, where the demon-sword should have emerged.

That was it, wasn't it?

When Crona had lost all that blood, fighting Medusa, something happened to Ragnarok.

"….did you know my blood is black…?"

It was Crona...only not. That same expression he used to have, back when he was with Medusa, back when he was alone and afraid and madness was only a step away, had returned to the poor boy's face. It was empty.

Kid hated that face. It made him sick, thinking that such an expression was capable of hiding Crona's perfect imperfection. Because that was what it was. No matter how neurotic Kid could be at times, he loved the way Crona looked, because it was him.

Gingerly, the reaper stepped toward the figure huddled on the blood strewn bed and stretched out one of his hands. He was shaking; they both were.

He whispered. "Crona…it's me. You're going...you're going to be alright…."

As he placed a delicate hand on the young swordsman's head, he gently pulsed out his soul's wavelength, hoping it would help comfort his friend. It was something he'd never thought to use his soul wavelength for, but somehow it felt right. Slowly, Crona's rigid posture melted under the touch, and as Kid's soul gently rocked him to sleep, he swore he could hear the ocean.

.~.

**AN: Okie-dokie, just a couple of quick notes.**

**1. If you're wondering why I keep inserting Maka's name in there randomly (or maybe not so randomly?), it's because I'm trying to emphasise the fact that Crona is still closer to her than anyone else in the story so far. Not to worry, he will soon realize his feeling for Kid. Very, very soon~!**

**2. Kid does not have feelings for Crona, yet. He is just a fiercly loyal friend. Well...there may be some lovelove in there somewhere, but c'mon, this is KID! He's going to be dense as a rock for the majority of this thing, I can promise you that. **

**3. Remember back in chapter 1, when i tried to make this thing revolve around the whole "one year" timeline? Yea... I suddenly remembered just how long a year can be...so if I add in some weird time skips or whatever, don't think I've gone crazy...or completely crazy. LOL.**

**Aaaaand, last but not least, so so so sorry if there are some choppy areas in here! I did this piece by piece, sometimes skipping ahead and writing scenes out of order. So, yeah, sorry about that...**

**OH! I almost forgot, (in case any of you out there are interested in the least about my fail ideas of story development) the only reason I took out Ragnarok in here is because he pisses me off. I hate trying to write him, so I just didn't...hehe...sorry if that's a lame excuse, but at least it led to some kind of plot development! Right...? *is shot***

**Please leave a review! They make my little imaginary world that writes this stuff go 'round!**


	3. The Next Day

Getting Better Acquainted: Chapter 3

The Next Day

.~.

.~.

.~.

_It was warm. His soul wavelength, it almost reminded him of Maka's...only different. When Maka's soul touched Crona's, it felt like a pat on the head, reassuring him that everything would be okay._

_Kid's was more like an embrace, strong but gentle. It was powerful, but never exerting that power beyond what was needed, and always protecting him, even when Crona knew he didn't deserve it. There was a sensation of being filled up, like Kid was pouring his own happiness into him._

_When Crona had betrayed everyone, he was sure that his ocean had once again run dry. _

_But that night, when he was in such agony, and Kid was there supporting him, he could hear, and almost feel his sea returning, brighter and clearer than ever._

_Maka's soul had made him feel human. _

_Kid's made him feel special._

.~.

It was dark.

His chest felt heavy. Only after some more of Crona's senses returned did he realize that a large blanket had been draped over him.

Crona slowly opened his eyes, and as they adjusted to the light, he looked around, still somewhat drowzy, noting that he was resting in a bed at the DWMA's infirmary. The whitewashed walls, spotted with various posters and notices, reminded him of the fact that he was no longer allowed at the academy. An ache ran through his chest, and at that moment he wanted nothing more than to slip back into unconciousness...

It was no use. He was awake, and it looked like he was going to be that way for a while.

Crona began to wonder how he'd gotten there in the first place. The previous night was a blur. All he remembered was pain, more searing and agonizing than he'd ever felt in his life, and a sorrowful face filling his vision, but it was hazy and hard to make out.

_Oh well..._ He chose not to dwell on things he didn't know. All Crona wanted to focus on was the thick blanket covering him. At first it was comfortable. He felt as if he could drown in it's warmth...

_Just like Kid's..._

However, after some time, it became too hot, and Crona felt the need to escape it's confinement. It was heavy though, and without even moving, he could tell his strength probably wouldn't last him. There was a dull throbbing resonating from his back.

So he decided to suffer in silence, because that was something he could deal with. That was something he was used to.

Suddenly, a pair of voices entered the room, and Crona quickly snapped his eyes back shut. For some reason, he was afraid to be found awake. Perhaps he didn't want to face anybody just yet. But why would that be...?

"Are you one hundred percent positive he's going to be alright, Professor Stein?"

_Kid?_

He heard a sigh, most likely from Professor Stein, as if he'd already answered the question before.

"Yes, Kid, I'm sure. In all honesty, the wound was just barely skin deep. Though, because his body is used to his blood hardening before any major damage could set in, he's probably going to be sore for a while."

The rustling of some papers could be heard in the otherwise silent infirmary, before Stein continued.

"Why don't you go home, Kid? Get some rest. You've been here all night. Crona's stable now, and I can promise you, he's not going anywhere."

There was hesitation, as if Kid was weighing his options. Finally he decided. "Alright. Call me if there's any change in his status."

"Sure."

Crona felt his heart ache again. Why did he feel like he didn't want Kid to leave?

.~.

After Kid's departure, Crona decided that it was a good a time as any to "wake up", so, hesitantly, he opened his eyes, which Stein noticed almost instantly.

"Crona. So, you've finally joined us," he joked. The doctor was tired, that much Crona could tell. His eyes had bags under them and he was leaning in his signature chair, as if afraid he'd fall over if he chanced standing up.

Crona wasn't an idiot. He could put two and two together. He'd done something to hurt himself, and bothered everyone by needing medical treatment. Serious treatment too, by the look of it. Kid had stayed with him the whole night, and Professor Stein could barely keep himself awake, he looked so exhausted. What a great way to show your appreciation.

The young sword-meiser sighed. Could he do anything right?

Stein wasn't lying when he said Crona would be sore. The second he tried to sit up, a sharp pain shot through his spine. Though, he couldn't very well lay back down, since moving at all hurt like hell, so he was left supporting himself halfway by his forearms.

"Easy there," said Stein. "Let me get you some pain killers. You had a rough night."

Crona quietly thanked him as he was handed a glass of water and two small pills.

Downing them quickly, the young meister felt an almost instant sense of numbing relief. Those were some pills! The only down side was that he began to feel drowzy just as fast.

Feeling himself drifting off, Crona hastily asked, "Umm, Professor Stein...what exactly happened last night?"

"You mean you don't remember?"

He shook his head.

"Any of it?"

"I remember it hurting, what ever "it" was...but other than that...nothing."

"Interesting...," Stein muttered. He wheeled himself back to his desk, flitting through some papers as he spoke.

"You hurt yourself pretty bad."

_So it was my fault. Stupid..._

"You were hysterical at the time, according to Kid. From what he told me, you were unable to summon your demon sword, Ragnarok. The unfamiliarity and uncertainty of the situation sent you back into temporary madness. What surprised me more than anything was the fact that Kid was able to calm you with nothing more than his soul wavelength. Connecting it with yours should have sent him into the madness along with you, but strangely, it had the opposite effect."

A small but noticable glint shone as he adjusted his glasses.

"Ah, the power of a grim reaper. What I wouldn't give to study such a specimen."

Crona chuckled at the doctor's familiar antics.

Stein smiled, but it was a sad smile. Crona though to himself, _Why is he looking at me like that? He almost looks like he's...worried about me. But that can't be. He probably hates me. After all, I'm the one who drove him back into madness...even if it was on Lady Medusa's orders..._

He could feel a hand on his chest gently pressing him back onto the bed. Had it been this comfortable before? The pillow was like a cloud, and the blankets weren't even hot anymore. He felt like he could drown in them and sleep forever...

"Sleep, Crona. The meds are taking affect, and it won't do any good to fight them. Just get some rest."

"Okay...," he whispered.

Oblivious to the pounding in his heart, the young boy dreamt peacefully of the ocean and a pair of warm, golden eyes.

.~.

**AN: Damn, I was hoping this would be longer. Much longer...**

**I'd planned the entire thing out, but getting it all in there in under a week turned out to be more taxing than I originally thought. The next chapter I'****mma gonna put up was supposed to be part of this one, but I just couldn't finish it, so I cut it in half. Sorry...**

**On a different note, poor Crona! (I'm probably gonna say that at least once per chapter, I've noticed.) The poor baby is so angsty! And he still doesn't realize his love for Kid! When is he gonna figure it out?**

**...Honestly, at this point, your guess is as good as mine. Haha... *shot***

**Anywayz, thanks for reading, and please leave a review! They are like my crack and keep me writing! ('Ya know! The legal, medical kind...*shot*)**


	4. The Walk

Getting Better Acquainted: Chapter 4

The Walk Home

.~.

.~.

.~.

With the promise that he would take it easy for the next few days, Stein allowed Crona to return to his new home the following evening.

They had called ahead, since it was getting late and the possibility of Crona passing out on the sidewalk was still likely, but Kid was asleep, so the Thompson sisters had come to fetch the young meister in his stead.

The two had walked in on the gruesome scene the previous night, bombarding Kid with questions, which he ignored, as he carried a bloody Crona to the school. They had never seen their meister...their _friend_...so distraught, so they complied and simply waited for him to return.

To say the least, Liz was surprised, when they came back from their shopping to find that the manor had a new tenant. Once the situation had been explained to them, however, she found herself pleased that Kid had another guy to hang around wtih, even if he was pretty passive. That was most likely what Kid needed, though; a passive person that he could be completely and one hundred percent himself around.

What neither she nor her sister had expected to find was that Crona and Kid had gotten_ very_ close indeed.

"So, Crona," she started as they walked along the cobble stone street. Patty was balancing on the curb as if it were a trapeze line. "How have you liked living at the manor so far?"

"Oh, it's very nice," he whispered. "I've never lived in such a nice place before, but Kid's made me feel so welcome, and you guys are really nice too. I was afraid I was going to be a burden, but..." He cut himself off, as if afraid to finish the thought.

"Don't worry, Crona." She subconciously began to use her motherly tone. "You're our friend. So long as you're a good person, you'll never be a burden to us."

He blushed.

"Thank you."

Liz was glad that the young sword meister seemed to be making progress. Had someone told him such a thing in the past, he most likely would've broken down, saying that he was definitly a burden and didn't understand why everyone was being so kind do him. Now he just accepted the kindness. He was beginning to understand that most people in the world weren't as cruel as Medusa.

But back to her previous train of thought.

"Listen, I have to ask. What exactly are your thoughts on Kid?"

Patty could see where her big sis was going with the quetion, and eagerly bounced forward, yelling, "Yeah! Do you like Kid, Crona? Well, do you?"

Liz flinched. Could her sister be any more blunt? Well, at least it got the point across...

The pink haired meister looked uncomfortable for a second, though it was probably mainly because of Patty's yelling. Settling himself down, he calmly answered.

"Of course I like Kid. He's my friend, not to mention he and his father were kind enough to take me in when I had nowhere to go. I have nothing but respect for Kid, and I like him very much."

Patty looked confused and Liz had to supress a sigh. So maybe he wasn't quite getting the point after all.

"Crona, that's not what we were asking. Strictly speaking, we're in much the same boat you are. Kid took us in off the streets, and even though we're his weapons, we never take the fact that he's giving us a roof over our heads for granted. We respect him too. Of course, I'd be surprised if there was a decent person out there who knew Kid and didn't respect him.

"But what we're asking you now is, not what you feel towards the actions he's taken with you, but that if you, as an individual, have feelings for Kid, as another individual, that are more than just platonic."

Crona froze, and for a second, the pistol wondered if she'd crossed a line of some sort.

_Feelings...not platonic...Kid...what does she mean...? I don't understand...what could he possibly be to me...besides a friend...?_

_"_I don't...I don't... Kid's my friend. There are people you like and people you hate. I...I don't hate Kid, so h-he's a friend."

What she was implying, it was a concept he couldn't grasp. He didn't understand her logic.

_I don't know how to deal with it..._

He folded his arms and tightly griped the fabric covering his upper arms into his fists, and began to shake. Liz noticed this, but surprisingly, it was Patty who was the first to move.

She rushed to the meister's side and became the most serious, and sincerely affectionate, that her sis had seen her in a long while.

"It's okay, Crona, it's okay," she soothed. "We didn't mean to upset you. We know Kid's your friend... We know..."

She continued to murmer quiet nothings to the boy, petting his shoulder, as he allowed himself to ease back into clarity. So that was what Stein had meant when he said the boy was still unstable. After the realization of the loss of his demon sword, Crona had slightly reverted back to how he used to be, mindless and afraid, retreating into his soul where no one could reach him.

Only, Kid had.

Professor Stein had taken a sample of Crona's black blood, and memorized the pattern of his wavelength, in order to do some tests to assess the severity of the damage.

Perhaps in his search, he might also discover the reason for Ragnarok's supposed disappearance.

He also made Liz a promise, that if anything new or abnormal came up, he would contact Kid at once. Because Kid would want to be the first to know.

She gently sighed to herself as the trio resumed their way back to Gallows Manor.

Apparently, she could see what the two meisters in front of her so clearly missed. Even Patty was aware of it!

They were both head over heels.

Only, Kid was too oblivious;

And Crona was too naive.

Again, she sighed. She definitely had her work cut out for her.

.~.

**AN: Damn... I'm beginning to think life hates me...**

**This was supposed to be twice as long as it ended up being, just like last week, but for some reason or another, it just didn't wanna work the way I wanted it to.**

**But at least the Thompson sisters finally got their moment! I really love these two, but when writing Kid, I always seem to put them in the background. Lucky for me, that worked in my favor this time around. Oh, those two and their sneaky-ness. Hehe... I think I enjoy tormenting Kid too much. You'll see in the next chapter!**

**So, until then, my loves!**

**Please review, or to you lovely people who already have, keep reviewing! You have no earthly idea how much they mean to me~!**

**(Btw - I have a poll up on my page for something that could affect my fics greatly. (Or not...maybe...?) Please check it out if you have a spare minute or two!)**


	5. The Plan

Getting Better Acquainted: Chapter 5

The Plan

.~.

.~.

.~.

By the time the girls arrived back home with Crona, Kid was already awake.

Awake and pacing. Being the first throught the door, Liz immediately noticed the wear in the rug where Kid had been going back and forth.

After the whole affair the previous night, Liz had expected there to be some awkwardness, at least on Crona's part, but the second the two laid eyes on each other, it was as if all was right with the world.

"Are you _sure_ you're well enough to be walking around?" Kid was still pestering the boy, even as they were preparing for dinner.

"I told you, Kid...I'm fine." A light blush colored Crona's cheeks as he smiled politely at the young reaper. He was obviously trying (and failing) to not show his enjoyment at the attention.

Liz was cutting up the chicken and Patty was making oragami out of the cloth napkins. Kid was setting out the silverware with Crona when an idea struck.

"Crona, what are you planning on doing with your time now that you're not going to school?"

His back stiffened. He clearly hadn't thought that far ahead.

"Umm..."

"There must be at least one thing you'd _like_ to do."

"W-well, I could always clean...or something..."

Kid sighed. "I don't think that counts. You're a guest here, not a house-maid."

Crona began to fidget, and his blushed returned full force. Why was the idea of serving Kid in a maid outfit so appealing? He shook his head, trying to rid himself of the embarrassing thoughts.

"I-I'd never had much time for leisure activities before. What do most people do for fun?"

At that moment, Liz walked into the dining room, dinner in hand, with Patty trailing behind. She'd caught the last bit of the conversation and was instantly curious. She'd nearly forgotten that they were going to be leaving him alone for the majority of the day, since the other three still had school.

"What about shopping?" She tried. "Remember that one time we went to the mall together?"

"Ooooh, yeah!" Patty giggled. "You looked so cute in all those different outfits!"

Crona set the last of the forks in place before taking his seat, as the others did, and began to eat. "I don't know. It's not really my thing, I guess. Plus, if I did it everyday, I'd run out of money too quickly."

"Nonsense," Kid interupted politely. "You're a member of this household now. You have access to the funds my father sets aside for me, which means you could use it for whatever you wanted."

Kid didn't know why he was saying these things. Normally he hated frivolous spending, but when he was with Crona, he felt like he'd do anything to see the meister happy.

Perhaps his over-leniency had to do with the fact that he was still worried about Crona's health? Yes, that had to be it. He was being nice to cover his aggitation that the poor boy might collapse at any second.

"Oh, no! I could never do that," Crona answered quickly. "B-besides, I'm really just n-not a big spender."

"Here's a thought," Liz suddenly suggested, pointing her fork at Crona. "You might not need to wait on us hand and foot, but what if you just took care of small stuff, like making our lunches in the mornings and keeping the garden outside? Gardening's leisurly and it would only take up a little time out of each day."

"And what would you suggest he do for the rest of the day?"

"We have a library here. Do you like books?" She looked to him.

Crona nodded eagerly. Even when he was with Lady Medusa, he'd enjoyed books immensely. Not that she ever gave him any, mind you, but whatever he could sneak a peek at when she wasn't looking had always been highly enjoyable. And then, when he arrived at the academy, he'd horded any books he could get his hands on. Half of his belongings consisted of his old school books and the vast tomes Maka had given him.

Liz smiled smugly.

"Then it's settled."

.~.

**A/N: Ugh. Short chapter is short. This is basically a set up for the next chater (whenever that'll be) where the real action starts to pick up.**

**It seems as if life's new hobby is to find ways to take my computer away from me. Still, I feel aweful about leaving you all hanging for so long.**

**Things are going to get intense from here on out. Crona's feelings will come to light, and then lots of _freakin' drama_, because Kid doesn't stop being an idiot for another good few months at least. Sigh...**

**Oh! And with Crona making Kid's lunch...well, let's just say I'm gonna have a lot of fun with that. The only thing I'm sketchy about is if I should have Crona make western food (since apparently the DWMA is in America), or those adorable, totally lovey-dovey bentos the Japanese are known to make. Of course, I'll probably make the western food cute too, but still, I'd like your opinion, so tell me in a review! **

**Until next time (which hopefully won't take nearly as long) much love and thanks for all the support!**


End file.
